


Trying not to love you (borrowed from Nickelback’s song)

by delorita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Trying not to love you (borrowed from Nickelback’s song)

I gotta admit I am a bit lazy these days lol But that song by Nickelback also fits my first favourite slash couple just as good as Hannibal and Face. So I edited the story for them :D

Thanks KJ for betaing this piece so fast :D

+++

‘Trying not to love you…’ Colonel Jack O’Neill can’t get that line of a song out of his head. He heard it hours ago on the radio when he drove back home from the mountain.

He probably can’t stop thinking about it because it’s so true when he thinks of his archealogist. For years he’s tried not to love him the way he does. He should love him like a son or a brother, like a comrade. Instead his heart and body have decided to desire Daniel in a completely different, inappropriate way. And, just like in the song, the more he tries not to love him that way, just makes him love Daniel more.

Jack can’t stand to be without his sometimes stubborn doctor. Over the years he had learned how to hide his true feelings for his linguist. And Jack is very grateful for the affection Daniel _does_ give him, his deep friendship, his loyalty, his trust.

But the colonel wants more. He wants that strong body in his arms, wants to feel the man writhe against him, with him. Wants to hear him moan with passion when he comes on his CO’s cock. Wants to be kissed by those luscious lips, wants to drown in the depths of those unique blue eyes.

But Daniel is straight. The still deep love to his lost wife is proof of that.

Jack tried to go else where, tried to distract himself in gay bars and clubs, always picking up men that somehow matched Daniel’s attributes in one way or the other. The sex took the edge off his needs for one hour or two, but it could never replace the cold he felt in his heart.

He starts to hum the song to himself, a sad smile tugging on the corners of his mouth when he sits at the kitchen table, cleaning his weapon, completely lost in thought.

Suddenly a callused palm is laid on his bare forearm and a very familiar voice starts to sing softly alongside his humming. The normally strong voice cracking with tears, “…I’ve been dying to tell you…” Daniel’s body heat gets dangerously close to his back, through his worn shirt, “…trying not to love you, only went so far, trying not to need you was tearing me apart…”

Jack turns and mouths, not able to sing, “…now I see the silver lining, what we’re fighting for, we just keep on trying, we could be much more…” Their gazes lock, emotions flooding them, the colonel follows the urge to lift his hand and gently caress the wetness away from the corner of Daniel’s eye, “…cuz trying not to love you, only makes me love you even more…”

When Daniel stops singing, but doesn’t move, his hand still on Jack’s arm, the colonel murmurs, covering the linguist’s long fingers with his, “You too?”

“Yes, Jack…” and he bends slightly forward, movements very uncertain.

“Oh Daniel,” the colonel finally takes action and pulls the other man closer, encouraging him to straddle his lap, one of his arms wraps tightly around his doctor’s back, the other hand is still caressing his stubbly cheek. They stare at each other and Jack croaks in a broken voice, “I do love you. So much.”

“Love you more.” The younger man doesn’t wait any longer and hesitantly brushes his lips against his CO’s, his hands roaming across the wide shoulders.

A deep sigh of relief echoes through the room and Daniel’s tongue gently begs for entrance into Jack’s mouth. The colonel opens up instantly, his warm, moist tongue curling around the soft, careful intruder. His fingers slide around Daniel’s neck.

The kiss deepens and goes on and on and “Trying not to love you” starts to play in the radio yet again.

The men are oblivious to it now since they just found out that they’d always loved each other in _that_ way. Trying _not_ to love each other had been just a lot of wasted energy.

F I N 


End file.
